


Hybrid Hunters

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, But it’s only really mention, Cause it makes me uncomfortable, Dehumanization, Dream Smp, Gen, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Punz, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrids, No shipping, Original Character(s), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Torture, accept for some of the bad guys, hybrid purpled, only, sally the salmon - Freeform, some people are ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s hybrid season again. Around the time of year where sellers begin to run out of hybrids to sell. There are more hunters than ever and many hybrids are desperately trying to get to the newly founded Dream SMP where hybrids are legal and can finally find peace. But some are more lucky than others.Yeah it’s just a hybrid AU(Also keep in mind that this is based off of the characters they play on the smp rather than the actual people themselves)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy & Grayson | Purpled, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 52
Kudos: 642





	1. Prologue

A stick snapped beneath her foot startling the woman. The long ears on her head flatted as she crouched further to the ground. She reached up and adjusted the black mask that covered her mouth and nose. She breathed in and out quietly when suddenly a hand pressed on her shoulder and she could feel a hot breath on her back. Her eyes widened in horror. She sucked in a breath.

“There you are, flatfoot.” A raspy male voice hissed.

She whipped around and kicked the man directly in the face causing him to yell and fall back. She wasted no time immediately bolting away on all fours.

Her body was built to run on all fours as well as be on two legs. Her legs were built differently than normal ‘humans’, with her feet being more paw like and longer, and her lower legs being slightly shorter.

She sped up when she heard the angry shouts of the man as he called to other hunters. An arrow struck the ground next to her but she kept running. She knew the server border was close. To most hybrids this would have been a bad thing but she had permission to enter the upcoming server. She just hopped the hunters didn’t have permission.

Her eyes lit up when she saw a gold line on the forest floor about twenty yards away. She pushed herself to go as fast as she possibly could go. As she went though the borderline a gold wave rippled up an invisible wall. She heard cries of pain and loud bangs. Skidding to a stop and turning around, she stood up and looked directly at the hunters who were now on the ground by the border.

“Damnit!” One of the yelled in frustration.

Another stood up and placed his hand on the invisible wall sending a gold rippled though it.

“This is the Dream SMP. No way are we getting that bitch now.” He hissed.

“Your lucky this time cottontail.” A female hunter snapped, brushing dirt off her pants.

The hybrid took one last look at the hunters before she dashed off into forest leaving the hunters behind. She was finally safe.

He was slammed into the deck of a ship with a net entangled around him. Instead of legs he had the tail of a dolphin. He was roughly eight or nine feet long and was about six hundred pounds (which is normal for a dolphin hybrid), meaning moving on land was rather difficult. His skin was the same shade of gray as his tail and his hair was a darker shade of gray. A gold chain was around his neck. When he glanced up, fear over took his body.

Hybrid hunters.

The horrid things that killed his entire pod. His family, his friends-

“Holy shit!!” A woman yelled in excitement, walking closer to hybrid. “Two aquatic hybrids in one day!”

He tried to back away but his arms weren’t strong enough to move his body. Other hunters were walking closer to him.

“And both of them don’t have legs!” A man yelled with a sinister grin on his face.

“Means they’ll sell for even more.” The woman laughed. “Move it in the room with the other hybrid and wrap him in wet towels.”

“Why do we wrap it in wet towels?” One of the Hunters asked.

“Because it’ll die if we don’t dumb ass. And nobody wants a dead hybrid.” She snapped.

She walked closer to him and his eyes widened. She crouched down.

“Is your skin as sensitive as a regular dolphin’s?”

He figured it would do no good to lie so he shook his head.

“Good.” She replied standing back up. “Now move it with the other hybrid!”

The hunters nodded. Eight of them walked forward. The hybrid snarled and desperately tried to back away. The nets restricted his movement.

“Oh? So now you’re trying act tough? A little late don’t ya think? Now hold still.” He reached down and untangled the net from the hybrid.

Once free he immediately smacked one of the hunters with his tail.

“Watch it bitch!” The hunter shouted diving down and pinning his tail to the deck of the ship.

The hybrid immediately tried to free themselves from the grasp of the hunter but he knew there was no point. The other hunters walked over and picked him up off the deck. He leaned down and tried to bite the hunters hand only to miss.

The hunters all laughed at this while walking him into a room on the ship.

“The thing tried to bite you!” One laughed.

‘ _Thing!?_ ’

He was suddenly dropped on the floor sending a pain though his chest. The hunters proceeded to wrap wet towels around his body before leaving. The door loudly slammed behind them locking the hybrid in a dark wooden room.

“Hi there!” A feminine voice called out startling him.

He turned around ready to snarl at the hunter only to see it wasn’t a hunter but rather another hybrid. She too had a tail in place of where legs normally would be.

“I’m Sally the Salmon.”

  
  


A brown haired man in a red beanie rubbed his hands together and blew hot air onto them in an attempt to keep them warm. The only light in the area came from the window of a small house partially underground near the man and the camp fire in front of him. The snow falling form the sky was peaceful and calming. He leaned up to look at the moon but it was covered by the clouds. A creak came from the house and a tall blonde teenager walked out.

“Aren’t you cold?” The teen asked.

“How is he?” The man asked ignoring the teen.

Both had British accents.

The teen glanced back at the house.

“Not good...” He said quietly. “He’s a witch hybrid, so I don’t think the cold is helping either.”

The brown haired man sighed and leaned back on the log he was sitting on.

“What are we going to do?” He asked.

“How about you come inside. If you get sick I won’t be able to help you.” The teen said.

The man let out another sigh.

“I’ll be there in a minute. You go back inside.”

The teen nodded. He turned around and walked back into the small house. The brown haired man stood up and put out the camp fire. He stood in the darkness of the night for a bit but when he heard the moan of a zombie he turned towards the house and walked inside.

A teenager with purple eyes and rabbit ears was sitting on the railing of a “pirate” ship. No one else was on the ship but him and the captain. She was a very sweet sheep hybrid with rainbow hair and gold horns. The ship wasn’t moving at all.

The teen glanced down at his bare feet and sighed. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t a hybrid but other times he loved being a hybrid. He could jump high, was pretty fast. But that also came with discrimination and being hunted for other’s pleasure.

“Hey kid.” The captain’s voice said, making the rabbit hybrid jump.

“H-hi.” He replied turning to face her.

“Whatcha doing up so late?” She asked resting her elbows on the railing of the ship.

“Just thinking.” He said.

“Well I should probably tell you this now, but before we go to the Dream SMP I want to pick up some friends of mine.”

The rabbit hybrid’s ears twitch and he turned to face her again.

“Are they hybrid’s too?”

“They all are except one. I also want to get my brother as well.”

The teen nodded.

“Anyway.” The captain said. “I’m gonna head off to bed. You should probably do the same.”

The teen nodded. He jumped off the railing of the ship and walked towards his room.

“Night.” The captain called out.

“Night.” The teen replied.

Snow covered a once empty valley and drifted though the air in large clumps. Strays joints would freeze together and leave them trapped in the snow. Deep in the valley was a horse with two people on it. A piglin hybrid who wore the similar clothes to that of a king, and a duck hybrid with black iridescent wings. The duck hybrid shivered and pressed themselves against the piglin hybrid trying to keep himself warm.

“You good?” The piglin asked, his voice was deep and monotone.

The duck hybrid nodded.

“Just cold.”

He tried to wrap his wings around himself but it was a bit difficult, as his wing were numb from the cold.

“I’m tried...” The winged hybrid said quietly.

The piglin hybrid just nodded a bit of worry striking him.

A man wearing too much jewelry laughed at a table slamming an alcohol bottle on the table. He had tan skin, dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. Other men around the table laughed. The man with jewelry stood from his chair.

“Well boys.” He said. “That was a pretty good fight don’t ya think?”

The other men cheered in excitement. A rather large man stood up and began to speak.

“Sir aren’t you worried that we are running out of those monsters?”

“Oh I’m not worried one bit.” The man with to much jewelry replied. “It hunting season and we should be getting a brand new batch of those thing tomorrow-”

A knock at the door cut him off.

The man sighed.

“Come in.”

The door opened to reveal a woman dressed in armor.

“Look what I found out side of our walls.” She said smirking.

She tossed a boy to the ground. His hands and legs were tied together and there was a piece of cloth tied around his mouth preventing him from speaking. He was split right down the middle with one half of his skin and hair being pure white and the other half being pitch black. One eye was a toxic green and the other was a blood red.

The man smiled wicked and leaned down towards the shaking boy who tried to back away. The boy flinched when the man touched his face.

“A red ender eye. How rare.” The man hissed.

The boys eyes widened even further and his pupils became thin slits.

“Thank you dear.” He said to the woman and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled slightly.

“This monster will learn better than to go near our base again. After all it will be the last thing it’ll ever learn.”


	2. Chapter 1

Purpled walked out of a room on the ship and headed to the main deck where he found Captain Puffy lowering the anchor. His ears perked up and the rabbit hybrid bounced over to her.

“Why are you lowering the anchor?” He asked leaning over the edge to watch it sink in the water.

Before she could answer, another question flew out of his mouth.

“Woah... Why is the water so clear? I can see right to the bottom.”

  
“Slow down jackrabbit. One question at a time please.” She laughed. “Remember how I told you I wanted to get some friends?”

He looked over at her and nodded.

“Well this is it kiddo.”

He looked out towards where sea should have been but instead there was a village on the coast.

“Why are we stopping the ship all the way out here?” He asked.

Puffy stood up.

“The water is too shallow over there, plus I don’t want to ruin the coral reef.” Puffy told him gesturing to all the coral in front of them.

Purpled looked out again. He hadn’t even noticed the coral reef. It was very pretty. He spotted a bunch of different colored fish, some dolphins and even a turtle.

“My friend live in the town over there. I’ll go get her, you stay here.” She told him.

Purpled tapped his foot quickly on the wood a few times in irritation. His ears flopped down behind his head.

“What?” Puffy asked turning to face him.

“Can I go with you?” He asked.

He hadn’t ever really been on land that much.

Puffy’s face twisted in debate clearly trying to figure out what the right answers would be.

“Someone might steal our ship...” She said quietly still thinking. “You know what? Yeah you can come. It’ll probably be good for you to leave the ship.”

He ears immediately perked up and he smiled. Although the smile disappeared when he noticed that Puffy’s eyes had narrowed.

“Your ears though...” She muttered.

“Oh!” He said. “I can just pull up my hood.”

Purpled than proceeded to pull up his hood and hide his long rabbit like ears. Puffy’s eyebrows raised.

“Didn’t think about that.” She stated.

She looked down at his bare feet. Purpled did the same.

“I have some bandages we can wrap around the base of you foot. People will really have to look to figure out they..... aren’t human like.”

Purpled looked back up at Puffy, only to find that she had dashed off to get bandages to cover his paw like feet.

*******

Purpled stayed very close to Puffy and kept looking at all the people around them. They constantly got weird looks. Although Purpled knew they weren’t looking at him, but rather they were looking at Puffy’s bright rainbow hair. Which she had conveniently styled to hide her horns and fluffy ears.

Puffy spoke up suddenly startling Purpled.

“See that shop right there? That’s where my friend lives....works.... I don’t know. But I do know that she hangs out there a lot.”

Purpled nodded.

The two of them walked into the shop right as a costumer was leaving holding a bunch of flowers. The shop was filled with flowers and smelled like cookies.

“Have a nice day!” A woman from behind the counter said.

“Is this your human friend?” Purpled asked pointing at the woman behind the counter.

Puffy nodded.

The woman’s eyes lit up when she saw Puffy.

“Puffy!” She exclaimed, coming out from behind the counter. “You came early than expected.”

“Well Niki I have an offer to make, but I want to introduce you to my friend here.” Puffy’s said gesturing to Purpled. “Niki, this is Purpled.”

Puffy pushed Purpled out from behind her.

“Hi I’m Niki.” The woman told him.

He shyly waved to Niki.

“So what did you want to offer.” Niki asked looking back up at Puffy.

“It... involves... the Dream SMP.”

Niki’s eyes widened.

“Oh.”

She dashed over to the door of her shop, locked it, and then flipped the open sign to say closed. She ran back over to Puffy and Purpled.

“Purpled has the server Ip so we can get in if we want. I know you probably don’t want to leave this place but we would like to offer to take you with us. We won’t force you to join us, so you don’t have t-”

Niki cut her off.

“No no, I would love to go with you. But I’ll only go if I can take Ranboo with us. It wouldn’t be right to leave him here.”

Puffy looked confused.

“Who’s Ranboo.”

“Oh! It’s that endermen hybrid boy the shows up around here every once in a while. He finally spoke to me a few days ago. He told me his name is Ranboo and that he’s sixteen years old.”

“Oh him. That so good to hear he’s warming up to you. Of course he can come with us. Although... do you currently know where he is?”

“Unfortunately I usually don’t know where he is.” Niki laughed awkwardly. “Are you going to bring anyone else to the Dream SMP?”

“I want to grab Eret and my brother, J.”

“Alright.” Niki nodded. “We can get J and Eret first than we can look for Ranboo. Do you have a time we are going to leave?”

“I’d like to leave as soon as possible, especially considering that hybrid hunting season is drawing near.”

*******

“What’s your brother like?” Purpled asked Puffy.

Niki, Puffy, and Purpled were now on they’re way to Puffy’s brother’s house, which was located in the woods at the edge of town.

“Hmm....” Puffy thought aloud. “He’s shorter than me and younger than me. He may look very sweet and innocent but he’s not. He won’t hesitate to cuss someone out, shoot them with a crossbow, or stab them. He’s literally the definition of ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’.”

Niki giggled slightly at this.

Purpled nodded.

“Yelp we’re here.” Puffy said.

Purpled looked up at a house in front of them. Puffy walked up to the door looking like she was about to knock on it but instead kicked it so hard that it flew open and banged against a wall.

“IMM BAAACK!!!!” She scream before she walked into her brothers house.

Purpled looked up at Niki in concern. Niki had the same express as him. Cautiously Niki and Purpled walked into the house behind Puffy. The house was an absolute mess with things broken, dirty clothes on the floor, and weapons scattered around the house.

“Oh my goodness!” Puffy muttered. “How does he live like this?!? I could’ve sworn he liked to keep everything organized.”

Purpled stopped when he spotted a red stain on the wall.

“Hey Puffy?” He asked.

“Yeah?” She replied turning around.

“What’s that?” He asked pointing to the stain on the wall.

Puffy walked over and looked at the stain. Her eyes widened.

“I hope that’s not blood.” She whispered.

Immediately she dashed up the stairs. Purpled and Niki followed.

“J?!” Puffy yelled. “J where are you!?!..... JSCHLATT?!?”

That must of been his full name meaning that Puffy was really getting worried now. She ran down a hallway opened a door. She froze in her tracks and gasped sharply. Purpled and Niki looked in the room that Puffy had opened. It appeared to be a bedroom. The windows were broken and several things were thrown around the room.

But the most noticeable thing was the huge blood stain on the floor that looked like someone had been killed and then dragged.

Schlatt rattled the iron bars that locked him in the prison like cage. Angrily he gave up and punched the wall. He tugged at the blue sweater he wore. The hunters had got him and locked him in a prison like cell. Honestly he wasn’t too mad about that, he was more mad about the fact that they had torn his favorite sweater. When they first tried to attack him he wasn’t planning on killing them but one had the audacity to call him ‘cute’ and ‘weak looking’.

And he was not about to let that slide. So to prove them wrong he killed the two of them. Unfortunately that left a huge blood stain on his bedroom floor when he killed and dragged them across the floor. The last thing he remembered was getting hit in the head and waking up in this cell.

Sighing he leaned against the wall and sat down.

“At least I can talk to you.” He said to a hybrid in another cell across from him.

The hybrid across from him was a genetic mess. They had the body of a human so they looked completely human. But their brain was the brain of a zombie, so they acted like a feral zombie. The hybrid just blinked at Schlatt and let out and sickening groan. Zombies eat people and this one had the body of a human so they bit down on their arm and began to eat away at their own flesh splashing blood onto the floor

“Oh god, you are fucking disgusting!” Schlatt yelled at the hybrid.


	3. Chapter 2

Tommy reached into a chest and pulled out the last healing potion. Tubbo had broken out into a coughing fit and began to cough up blood. Tommy walked over to the barely conscious bee hybrid. He sat Tubbo up so he could properly drink the potion. Tubbo reached out and took the potion from Tommy’s hands and began to slowly drink it. Once finished he handed the now empty bottle back to Tommy, who then placed the bottle on a near by table.

It had been three weeks sense Tubbo and first gotten sick. Tommy remembers it so clearly. Him and Tubbo were out in the snow, which wasn’t ideal for a witch hybrid, but Tubbo liked the snow regardless. Tommy had been throwing snowballs at Phil and Wilbur, while Tubbo was beside him laughing away. Tommy kept doing this until Tubbo started coughing violently. He had been coughing more often recently, but it was nothing like this. It was a terrible dry, painful sounding cough. The coughs shook his whole body and he collapsed to his knees.

Tommy remembers yelling as he ran over to Tubbo. He called out to Phil and Wilbur who ran over quickly to the violently coughing Tubbo. It only got worse from that day on. Tubbo broke out into a fever, the coughing got worse, he began vomiting, and he started having trouble breathing.

Phil had left claiming he knew someone who could help Tubbo. Now It was just Tommy Tubbo and Wilbur... all alone... in a tiny house... in the middle of a freezing cold. Snowy tundra.

Tubbo eventually drifted back to sleep leaving Tommy alone in the darkness of the house. He looked over at Wilbur who was passed out on a bed across the room. Wilbur had been working so hard to get food and supplies for the three of them ever sense Phil left. He had dark rings under his eyes and could barely stay awake most of the day. Tommy sighed, stood up and walked to the door of the tiny house. He grabbed a coat and put on some boots. He took one last look at the sleeping Tubbo and Wilbur before he walked out of the house and shut the door.

It was still night out but it had stopped snowing. Tommy walked into the woods and weaved around a couple trees. He suddenly heard the snap of stick and he whipped around ready to fight whom ever was there. Although it was just a small rabbit. Tommy crouched down and moved closer to the rabbit who stayed completely still; clearly very afraid of him. Tubbo would have been yelling at Tommy to leave the poor thing alone.

“Fat bitch.” Tommy snapped the rabbit.

He let out his signature laugh when the rabbit just tensed up. He stood up and ran around some more trees and kicked the snow around making it fly in the air. After doing this for a while he looked up at the sky to see that the sun had risen.

“Uh oh.”

***********

“WHERE WERE YOU!!!” Wilbur yelled furiously at Tommy.

“Sorry.” Tommy muttered rolling his eyes.

“I was worried sick!! You can’t run off like that. What if something happened with Tubbo and I wasn’t able to find you?”

Tommy’s eyes widened and he looked away in shame. He hadn’t thought of that. There was a pained groan from Tubbo and his webbed hands raised up in the air. Wilbur walked over to Tubbo. He spoke to Tommy again but this time his voice was much more hushed.

“Can you get some wood?” Wilbur asked. “The axe is over there.”

Wilbur pointed to a very cluttered corner. Tommy nodded. The corner had books, clothes armor, some food, and a few weapons... just like the rest of their crowded messy house. Tommy walked over said corner and dug around in the pile of things. Eventually he found an enchanted netherite axe. It was the best tool they’ve ever had. Tommy picked up the axe, and made his way to the door. He was still wearing the coat and boots from early.

He walked out into the snow and closed the door behind him. The snow reflected thesunlight and was a bit blinding at first. He got used to it pretty quickly and walked over to the near by woods. Making sure that he could still see the house he began to hit a tree with the axe. A giant chunk of the tree fell out and the tree was now floating. A fox made a loud sound sudden causing Tommy to jump and drop the axe onto the ground. He turned around and stared at the fox.

“What are you looking at bitch?”

The fox continued to stare at him with beady. Tommy picked up the axe on the ground and noticed something in the foxes mouth. He narrowed his eyes. It was a piece of paper.

“You probably shouldn’t eat that.” Tommy told the fox bluntly.

He got no response. Tommy leaned over to grab the paper only for the fox to jump away playfully. He tried again. And again. Until eventually it lead into a game where the fox was weaving around trees and jumping over things. After a few minutes of this fox finally dropped the paper and dashed off into the trees.

“Finally.” Tommy muttered with a smile.

He leaned down and picked up the piece of paper.

_‘Ohh a private server opened up.’_ Tommy thought as the read the top.

Private servers had invisible barriers around them. Every time a new private server was opened papers would mysteriously appear to tell people things about the admin and the server. Curious, Tommy continued to read over the paper.

The servers name was Dream SMP, and the admin was named Dream. Apparently the server had opened about a month or two ago. Tommy rolled his eyes when he found the laws for the the server.

_1\. No murder_

As expected.

_2\. No going to the end._

That’s different.

_3\. Any and all forms of hybrid hunting are banned._

Tommy’s eyes widened.

He couldn’t believe it. Hybrid hunting was actually banned here. He continued to read the rest of the laws.

_4\. Hybrids are to be treated as equals._

A huge smile spread across Tommy’s face. He had to show this to Wilbur.

Dream stretched his huge scaly black wings out. He was so proud of himself. He was the first hybrid admin and he had finally made a server where hybrids were welcomed. He turned around when he heard the rustling of bushes. A rabbit hybrid jumped from out behind of said bushes and walked over to Dream.

“Hi Alyssa.” He waved. “Did you get here alright?”

“I was almost caught by hunters.” She snapped.

Dream remained silent.

“Anyway wheres Callahan?”

Dream shrugged. The mute reindeer hybrid had probably gotten his antlers stuck again.

“What about Punz?”

Punz...

“He hasn’t even made it past the border yet.” Dream said, with a hint of worry in his voice.

“He’s probably just being slow no need to panic.” The rabbit hybrid told him calmly.

Dream just nodded.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”


	4. Chapter 3

Punz looked back up at Sally to find her dragging herself across the wood floor. Suddenly a wave of shame and embarrassment washed over him. He could barely move on land. He had himself propped up on his elbows and he continued to watch her. She had long, thick, curly red hair, and freckles covered her face and arms. She had the tail of a salmon and had several pieces of torn fabric wrapped around her chest, hips, and base of her tail.

Sally flipped herself over and was now in a position similar to sitting. Suddenly the scales on her tail began to absorb into her body and her skin started tearing apart revealing human flesh underneath. Punz’s eyes widened as blood dripped onto the floor.

The caudal fin began to tear away and her tail began to split in two. Punz gasped when he realized that her tail was turning into legs. The tail fully separated and legs quickly formed after. The caudal fin was left on the floor with bloody flesh attached. It was almost like she had just shedded her tail.

“I- wh-.....I- h- how did you do that?” Punz stuttered as Sally stood up.

“Oh..” She smiled awkwardly. “I’m a shapeshifter. That’s also why I have fabric on my waist and chest! To avoid any... uncomfortable situations.”

Punz was absolutely dumbfounded. Sally picked up her caudal fin and made a face.

“Ewww.”

“Wait, wait, wait! Do the hunters know you can do that?”

She nodded anger taking over her face. “All shapeshifter have a diamond like marking on their spine.”

Punz nodded.

She dropped her caudal fin on the floor. Sally’s face relaxed and she walked over to Punz. She sat down next to him and held her hand out above his tail.

“May I?”

Punz was confused at first but quickly realized she was asking to touch his tail.

“Uhh sure...” He replied turning his head to see what she was doing.

She moved some of the wet towels and ran her hand over the smooth skin on his tail.

“I’m used to aquatic hybrids being scaly rather than smooth. I also find it interesting that you have pectoral fins and a dorsal fin on your tail instead of it being just a standard dolphin tail.”

She pointed to the dorsal fin about mid way down his tail and pectoral fins by the base of his tail as she spoke. She moved the towels back over the uncovered skin.

Sally flopped down on the ground.

  
“Were you heading anywhere?”

Punz immediately remembered why he was even in shallow waters to begin with  


“Actually, I was. I was heading to the Dream SMP.”

**********

Punz was thrown in a large circular shaped room that was filled with water. The hunters slammed the door shut before Punz could angrily shout at them. The only light in the room came from a tiny window on the iron door and from the bottom of the pool he was in. The light made the pattern of water appear on the walls and ceiling.

The hunters had taken Sally somewhere else which both Sally and Punz knew was going to happen. He sighed a swam around the room for a bit. Honestly he didn’t think that they would even give him water. He went under the water fully and ran his hand on the bottom of the pool which was very rough. The water was about three feet deep. He decided to lay down on the bottom of the pool even though it cut and hurt his skin. He didn’t care though.

He was probably going to be sold like a pet and kept in a tiny tank just for people’s entertainment. If that didn’t happen he was going to be killed and hung on a wall for display. He had no way of telling Dream that he wasn’t going to make it to the SMP.

Punz swam back up to the surface and began to float on his back. He quickly fell asleep.

**********

A horrid shriek ripped though the air startling Punz awake. He swam up to the iron door that locked him in the pool. He placed the side of his head to the bottom of the door which was right at water level. He had very strong hearing abilities due to him being part dolphin.

And based on the shriek he assumed it was a bit far away. The screaming continued and he could make out sobbing as well. He winced when he realized the hunters were probably torturing another hybrid.

He heard faint shouting of whom ever was being tortured saying things along the lines of ‘please stop’ eventually the screaming stopped and he could only here sobbing. the next thing he heard was very clear.

“You there! Clean up this blood and take this thing back to its cage. And you! Take its eye and prepare to sell it. I want the stating price to be at $300,000.”

Eret ran though the field of flower. He stopped and reached down to pick up a flower but immediately pulled away as the flower wilted from the touch of his ashy colored fingers. He sighed and adjusted the sunglasses that cover his pure white eyes. It was getting harder to hide because of hybrid season. Suddenly a loud shout broke him from his train of thought. He turned around to see Philza flying in the air towards him. Phil landed directly in front of him panting.

“Are you ok?” Eret asked concerned.

“I need your help.” He spoke quickly. “Tubbo is really sick.”


	5. Chapter 4

Technoblade was sitting on a horse with Quackity leaning on his back. It had stopped snowing by this point and the sun had risen. Quackity pressed himself closer to Technoblade.

“I thought ducks were supposed to do well in the cold.” Spoke Techno.

Quackity glared and pinched him.

“Doesn’t mean I like the cold.”

Techno exhaled quietly and rolled his eyes.

“I’m a piglin hybrid. I’m built to be in the Nether. If anyone should be complaining it should be me.”

“Where are we even heading anyway?” Quackity asked wrapping his black iridescent wings around himself.

His wings almost looked like a dark shade of blue and green due to the sunlight.

“Well I was planning on going to the Dream SMP. But I forgot something at my base.”

“Wait! You can go to the Dream SMP!?!” Quackity asked sitting up.

“Yes I can. I have the server Ip.”

“AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?!?” Quackity yelled, jokingly angry.

“I didn’t think it was that important.” Technoblade said. “Oh and I lied earlier.”

“So you can’t go to the Dream SMP?” Quackity asked, disappointment in his voice.

“No I lied about the base thing. I actually wanted to visit my “family” and tell them where I was heading.”

Quackity nodded.

“I’m going to sleep, wake me up when we get there.”

“Ok.” Techno responded in a monotone voice.

************

Techno hopped off Carl the horse. Quackity fell as Techno got off due to the fact that he was leaning on Techno. He face planted into the snow and instantly sat up.

“We’re here.” Techno said bluntly.

Quackity glared at him.

“I said wake me up, not let me fall in snow.” He stood up and shook the snow off his wings.

They were in the middle of a snowy tundra surrounded with a spruce forest. There was a small house partially under the ground. Techno walked up to the house and knocked on the door, Quackity was right behind him.

The door swung open revealing a very tried looking man with brown hair. He looked ready to yell at Techno but his eyes quickly lit up.

“Techno!!” He yelled with joy. “I haven’t seen you in forever!! Come in.”

Techno grabbed Quackity’s wrist and pulled him inside.

The house was small and very messy. There were clothes and tools strewn about everywhere. Most things were in piles as well.

The brown haired man must not have noticed Quackity earlier. He looked at Quackity in confusion.

“Uh Techno? Who is that?” He asked gesturing to the winged hybrid behind him.

“Oh this is Quackity... my uh... friend.” Techno said looking at Quackity.

Quackity smiled. Techno had never called him a friend before.

“And this is Wilbur.” Techno said pointing to the brown haired man.

Wilbur nodded.

“Nice to meet you Quackity. Techno doesn’t usually bring friends here.”

Quackity smiled slightly.

“Is this your brother?” Quackity asked.

“No.” Techno said.

“I thought you said we were visiting you family?”

“They don’t have to be related to me to be considered family.” Techno said smiling slightly

“Am I family?” Quackity asked mischievously.

Techno rolled his eyes.

“Anyway... wheres Phil? I was hoping to speak to him about something.”

“He had to leave to get someone.” Wilbur said, with sadness in his voice. “Tubbo got really sick.”

“Did he bring Tubbo with him?” Techno asked slight worry in his voice.

Wilbur shook his head.

“Tubbo is in that room.” Wilbur pointed to a door. “Tommy is currently outside.”

Techno and Wilbur both walked towards the room with Tubbo inside leaving Quackity alone in the messy room. Quackity looked around at all the clothes, blankets and shreds of fabric. Instinct was kicking in and he couldn’t help but organize them in a bowl like shape.

Techno and Wilbur walked out of the room and they both stared at Quackity whom was now in a pile of clothes and fabric.

“What are you doing?” Techno asked.

“I made a... uh.... a nest.” Quackity said, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Wilbur laughed slightly.

“Phil does that all the time.”

“Who’s Phil?” Quackity questioned.

“He’s more of my “family”.” Techno replied. “He’s a bird hybrid like you.”

The spider hybrid tapped the cold ground anxiously. A glare was plastered on her face. She was shocked that the hunters had managed to catch her. She was at least nine feet tall and had six arms. Emphasis on the “had”, she now currently has five arms due to the human bastards. She also had a hard black exoskeleton and could create a strong webbing from her mouth and finger tips.

A sound echoed around the hallway full of cells. She knew who it was. It was a hunter that often brought all the hybrids extra food they weren’t supposed to have. She called him a hunter but she’s pretty sure he does all the redstone stuff around here. He’s always dusted in the toxic dust and smells like it too. She didn’t trust him though. Something just always seem... _off_.

Eventually the hunter got to her cell and gently placed a plate of food in front of her. Before he could leave she stood up (luckily her cell was tall enough that she could stand) and grabbed him by the shirt pulling him against the iron bars. He let out a yelp of surprise.

“Why do you feed us.” She hissed.

He didn’t respond.

Rage welled up inside her and her other arms dug into his sides. He cried out in pain and suddenly let out a hiss that would make people run. She dropped him on the floor in surprise and backed up.

“You!” She snarled. “You’re a hybrid! What kind of hybrid would become a _hybrid_ hunter!?”

He stood up, stared directly at her and opened his mouth.

“That’s kind of the point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won’t be able to update as much due to school. Don’t worry though I try to update at least once a week :)


	6. Chapter 5

Puffy was sobbing in the porch of her brothers house while Niki and Purpled tried their best not to panic.

“What if he is dead?!?” She sobbed. “It would be all my fault too. I knew I shouldn’t have left him!”

“I’m sure he’s still alive.” Niki tried to be positive. “You said he’s strong, and what if that isn’t even his blood?”

“Who else’s blood could that be!?!”

Purpled didn’t like the yelling. He bounced away from the women. He made sure he could still hear them though. He looked up at the trees and jumped onto one of the branches. Purpled had never met Puffy’s brother so he didn’t really know how to react to the whole disappearing thing, but he knew it was bad.

He looked down at his feet. The bandages didn’t even do much they just wrapped around the base of his foot and ankle. His toes were still exposed as well. He pulled down his hood and sat down on the branch. He couldn’t hear Puffy crying anymore, but he could still hear the two talking.

A twig snapped, Purpled jumped and fell out of the tree.

“What was that!?” A voice shouted.

Purpled quickly pulled his hood back up and stood up. Two men and a woman walked around some of the trees. All three were holding flyers.

“Oh it’s just a kid.” The woman said.

The others relaxed.

“Anyway, here.” The woman leaned forward and handed Purpled a flyer. “Give this to your parents, ok sweetheart?”

Purpled just nodded and watched the three people walk away. When they were finally gone Purpled looked down at the flyers and sighed in sadness. It was for an upcoming hybrid action/market.

The flyer showed the location and had a list some of the hybrids that were being sold. In curiosity purpled read the rest of the flyer.

Two aquatic hybrids were being sold as a duo, one was a shapeshifter. An enderman hybrid was being sold, a bat hybrid, a cat hybrid, and many more. Of course not every hybrid was on the list.

He was about to drop the flyer when a idea struck him in the head. What if Puffy’s brother was there. He dashed off back towards the house. Both Puffy and Niki were now quiet. Purpled walked over to to Puffy. Her face was rested in her hands and she was still sitting on the porch.

He tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up, her face stained from tears.

“Yes, Purpled?”

Niki looked over.

“Do you think your brother might be here?” He asked, handing Puffy the flyer.

She took the flyer and read though it. Niki leaned over her shoulder to read it as well. Puffy’s eyes widened slightly.

“There is a possibility. But where did you find this.”

“Uh three people in the woods handed it to me.” He stated bluntly.

Niki’s eyes widened and she immediately faced Purpled.

“Was one of them a woman?”

Purpled nodded.

“Did she had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a black clothes? Also did two men dress exactly the same and both had brown hair and blue eyes? And did the men remain silent the whole time?”

Purpled nodded hesitantly.

“We need to go. Now!!” Niki yelled in a panic.

Puffy stood up and shoved the flyer in her pocket, she looked terrified. Had he done something wrong? Puffy and Niki dashed off,Purpled close behind them.

“What going on?” He asked quietly. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I’ll explain later but for now we must head back to my bakery.”

***********

Niki practically slammed the bakery door shut. She and Puffy both began to cover the windows with curtains. Purpled stood confused and scared. His foot nervously began to tap the ground.

Puffy walked over to Purpled, Niki continued to hide things.

“Those people you met are the most famous hybrid hunters in this town.” Puffy spoke in a hushed tone. “Did they see your ears?”

Purpled eyes widened and he shook his head.

“They just told me to give the flyer to you. I wasn’t going to at first until I read it and wondered if your brother might be there.”

A look of sadness returned to Puffy’s face. Niki walked over behind them. Puffy reached into her pocket and pulled the flyer out again.

“Niki, do you know where the location of the market is?” Puffy asked point to the location on the flyer.

Niki took the flyer.

“Yes I do know where this is. It’s in between FloralPixel, and Weeping Woods. Unless a new sever opened up and pushed the lands apart. It’s normally a private server so I would assume it’s becoming public for the market.”

The two servers Niki named were both small public servers meaning they wouldn’t have to worry about a server barriers getting in the way.

“I’m going to get my things so we can head there as soon as possible.” Niki said.

“Alright then. We take my ship there.”

Schlatt yawned. He was still stuck in that stupid cell. He found out early on the he was very close to the exit. He would often see hybrids dragged along the pathway. He remembered seeing a dolphin hybrid being painfully dragged on the rigid ground.

Schlatt often made an effort to piss the hunters off as much as possible. He’d cuss them out. He’d try to grab them. Although of course this didn’t go unnoticed and he often got hit for it, but it was rather funny watching them get mad.

However there was one hunter who never reacted to Schlatt. He’d just give the hybrids food late at night and would sometimes walk up and down the hallways. Schlatt could tell the guy was exposed to redstone. The way he walked like he was sick, the way he breathing was rough, and the way his pupils were always very constricted. He also had redstone dusted on his clothes.

Schlatt almost felt bad for the guy. Almost.

The only time he actually felt bad was about a week later. The hunter did his usual thing, brought food to the hybrids late at night. But then other hunters saw him doing this. They ended up practically pulling him out by his hair. There was lots of yelling and screaming. After that, Schlatt didn’t see him for several days. When he did return though he was limping and his face was a bit bruised. Schlatt was able to put two and two together.

The strange hunter had been beaten for giving hybrids extra food.

Despite this the hunter still gave them extra food.

“What happened out there?” Schlatt asked point to the exit.

He wasn’t sure why he asked this. He already knew the answer.

The hunter looked down at Schlatt.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” They said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be changing Tubbo’s species from a bee hybrid to a witch hybrid. This will be helpful for the future of this story. I’m also doing this because throughout Tubbo’s streams he’s constantly preforming exorcisms and doing witchcraft related things


End file.
